The present application relates generally to sprayers, and more particularly to features of sprayers that facilitate maintenance and cleaning of a sprayer pump assembly.
Sprayers can be used to pump paint and/or other solutions such as water, oil, and solvents, among other solutions. These sprayers include a pump drive coupled to a pump assembly and enclosed by a housing and a front cover. The pump drive converts the motion produced by a motor to pumping motion. For example, pump drives typically convert rotary motion of a motor to reciprocating motion of a pump. In conventional sprayers, the only way to gain access to the pump assembly is to remove the front cover, which cooperates with structural features of the housing to support the pump drive components. Therefore, in order to service the pump, many components not needing service, such as components of the pump drive, are removed or at least exposed in order to gain access to the pump and/or release the pump assembly from the sprayer.
Because of the aforementioned issues, a need exists for a sprayer assembly that permits the pump assembly to be readily removed without disassembling and exposing components not in need of service, such as the pump drive.